


whoops  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by miskunn



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, this was a fucking shot in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miskunn/pseuds/miskunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That "whoops I banged the professor" au you've probably already read. Royed. Warnings: fair bitta swearing, and implied sex cos sex aint mah thing, homie. Also, potentially bad punctuation/syntax/grammar, etc. You were suitably warned. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I'm not a cow w glasses though I do wear reading glasses occasionally. </p>
<p>Irresistable by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	whoops  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another thing, pls pardon its potential terribleness.

**" _i had a one night stand the night before i started a college class and WHOOPS I ACCIDENTALLY BANGED THE PROFESSOR" au_**

al: 23 - 3 years difference to his bro because i can and i will 

ed: 26 - started uni age 16, masters in chem and biological sciences 20, and phd in biological sciences and immunology 24 becos he special and this is fiction, fight me (ง'̀-'́)ง (i just wanted an excuse to use that emoji)

roy: 30 - 4 years age difference btwn him n eddie boy 

* * *

 

_"You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke/_  
_I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me"_

* * *

Roy groaned as his alarm clock went off, his arm reflexively reaching over to smack the stupid thing into submission.

" _Shut up_ ," Roy growled when he still couldn't get the ridiculously loud alarm to just _shut off_. He spun around angrily in bed to get a better angle for turning the demon alarm off before collapsing back in bed with an exhausted huff. He scrunched his eyes up tighter as his head helpfully reminded him that he had a class in the next hour. A fucking bio class. At least he wasn't as hung over as he would've been, if he'd been 10 years younger. Which felt like a life time ago as Roy's military training kicked in and urged him to get up and out of bed. Duty called, after all.

Thankfully his room-mate, Alphonse, had put on coffee and was already sitting at the table, going over something in his book for his medical degree as he munched on a bagel and drank his tea.

"Good morning," the 23 year old greeted cheerfully, eyes still fixed on whatever he was reading.

"'Morning," Roy grunted, beelining for the coffee. He could almost _hear_ Alphonse's head come up, and that critical eyebrow raising to give that look that only Alphonse seemed to able to pull off. Except for maybe Riza. But she had been a drill sergeant at one point so she was the absolute master of questioning looks.

"Have a good night, Roy?" Alphonse asked, only an undertone of humour giving away his amusement at Roy's state of being as the older man started on his first cup of coffee.

"I'm getting too old to be out that long, and for as long as I was, Alphonse," Roy said to him as he retreated to the shared bathroom to have a shower and contemplate several things. The first being however the fuck the gorgeous blond man (all he remembered was he'd been blond and gorgeous, and the rest was a haze) he'd slept with last night had managed to sneak out without waking him up this morning, and the second being Alphonse's smug air of knowing something Roy didn't. Which was worrying because Al, though a very nice young man, was _terrifying_. Especially when he looked like he had blackmail that could last for the rest of Roy's _life_. Roy sighed, snatching up the shampoo bottle and proceeding to soap up his greasy-feeling black hair.

And if he happened to use it to shape his hair into a mowhawk and possibly pretend he was a rock star for a bit? Well, then that was his business.

* * *

He was presentable by the time he got to his first class, coffee in a thermos and looking far more awake than any of the handful of students who'd already made it to class a bit early. Except for one other student who was lounging in at a desk close to the wall and bitching about the teacher they apparently had for this class.

"Oh, yeah," he was saying, clearly holding the attention of the other five students and grasping that of more as they filed in after Roy, "Elric's fucking terrible. Everybody says he's a real asshole, y'know? And he actually made somebody cry last semester, apparently. One of the strict teachers; half his class dropped their course by the end of the first term last semester. Heard that one from his TA."

"Oh, wow," some other kid said, frowning. "I thought he was actually really nice?"

"Yeah, but shit, Bido, this guy's been here longer'n both of us so I'm gonna take his word for it," some other, bigger guy said.

"You know, it doesn't do well to listen to rumours from strangers," Roy called from where he was sat, watching the going-ons. The blond who'd been telling the rumours practically cackled in his seat, his gold eyes glinting in the light, and he looked strangely familiar to Roy but he couldn't place _where_. But then the bell was ringing, breaking Roy's train of thought as another student scooted into the room maybe 5 seconds after the bell had rung.

"Late," the blond from the corner announced loudly. "But it _is_ the first day, so I'll let you slide by with that. Next you get a tardy, though."

The person who had just come in looked uncertain, glancing around at all the seated students who were looking in confusion up at the blond who was now standing up near the desk at the front of the big classroom. "Uhh~"

"There's a seat to your left, kid. You'd better be in it in the next 5 seconds." The words cracked from the blond's mouth like a whip and the poor student practically dived for the seat with an audible whimper. The blond who Roy assumed was actually their professor now, no matter how young he looked, shuffled through his papers at the front with a pointed ignorance of the scuffle the student he'd addressed was making.

"My name's Edward Elric, and I'll be your biology teacher for the next semester.  
Edward fixed on a hard stare as he gazed around the room, hands on his hips and looking almost disdainful of the students in his class. Then his gaze fixed on Roy, and _holy fuck_ now he knew why that face was familiar! "Thank you for your input earlier, Mr Mustang; that was very wise of you. Unfortunately for most of you, you'll find I _am_ a strict teacher; I _am_ a hardass, and I _am_ an asshole. However," his voice rose in volume a tad, "I try to be fair when I can, so the level of my assholery will absolutely depend on your willingness to succeed in my class. I do one half, you meet me from the other. Simple as that. Are we clear?"

He was greeted with several, if a bit intimidated, nods, and a reflexive, low "yes'sir" from Roy; old habits die hard. Especially when the teacher sounds like a goddamn drill sergeant.

"Great!" Elric clapped his hands together, grinning widely in a way that was all too sharp, and Roy _shivered_. "Let's get to the work then!"

If the embarrassed realization that he'd slept with the professor the day before the first class didn't kill Roy, he was fairly sure having to look at the ridiculous beauty of Edward Elric for 4 classes a week most definitely would.

_Fuck_.

* * *

_"Irrestitable" by Fall Out Boy_

 

_(fkn good band bro, aND ive seen them live)_

**Author's Note:**

> Note: my Washington State History teacher used to sit in his classes before they started and shit talk about himself to the students (he was a baby face) before jumping up and teaching the class when the bell rang lmao


End file.
